


The Secret Marriage

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [37]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Marriage, Teen Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: Gellert proposes to Albus even though it's not legal for two wizards to marry.   Bathilda agrees to perform the ceremony.  What happens when Albus' father is temporarily released from Azkaban to attend the wedding and finds out there is no bride?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Oneshots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192786
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	The Secret Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Litsetaure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litsetaure/gifts).



> Happy Christmas, Litsetaure! Love, your friend AGA.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

.~.

_The Secret Ceremony_

.~.

“Albus, will you marry me?”

Albus turned around to see Gellert down on one knee in Bathilda Bagshot’s garden, holding out a black velvet box with a shiny gold ring peeking out. His heart caught in his throat and he was filled with elation until reality came crashing down.

“Wha…er… two men can’t marry, Gell. You know that,” Albus said gently. 

“Not legally, but we could have a private ceremony,” Gellert countered.

Albus frowned. “Who would dare officiate a marriage between two boys?”

“Bathilda said she would.”

At closer glance, Albus noticed the ring’s face was engraved with the triangular symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Gellert must've made it himself. “It’s beautiful but I can’t wear that ring. People would ask about my wife and I’d have to lie. I don’t think I could do that.”

“We’d enchant the rings so only we could see them,” Gellert suggested. “We would keep it a secret, Albus, out of necessity. But I really want to make a true commitment to you. The blood troth was just for us, but now I want to share our joy with others.”

Albus stared at Gellert, dumbfounded. He’d never thought it was possible that he could marry Gellert. When his boyfriend – fiancé technically - offered a way around the ban on same-sex wizarding marriage he was understandably stunned into silence. 

“Oh, I see.” Gellert deflated and stood up. “You don’t want to. I just thought, when you were talking about us building a life together, it might mean-”

“Yes.” Tears glistening in his blue eyes, Albus finally found his voice. He kissed his boyfriend and embraced him. “Always yes, love. More than anything I want to marry you, I just never thought it was possible.”

Gellert’s expression was full of relief. “We can make it possible.” 

Albus wiped away a few tears as he drank in the welcome sight of his future husband. “Gell, you’ve made me the happiest person alive.”

“I don’t know, I’d say I’m pretty happy right now.” Gellert kissed Albus’ forehead. “So, when should we hold the wedding?”

“Right now,” slipped out of Albus’ mouth. He blushed. 

Gellert laughed. “Eager, are we? We’d better give Bathilda a bit of warning. How about we hold it in two days?”

“I’d rather be married to you right this second, but suppose I can hold out until then.” Albus smiled. “We should go tell Bathilda the good news.”

“We should. I told her I was going to propose. She’s expecting us for dinner.” Gellert started kissing his way down Albus’ neck. Needless to say, they were late for dinner.

.~.

_The next day_

Albus pulled out his dress robes from his closet that he’d worn to several winter balls at Hogwarts. They were a little worn, but he could fix that. He wanted to look smart and dashing for his husband and take Gellert’s breath away during their first look. He tried them on and they fit perfectly. After running a brush through his shoulder-length auburn hair, he tied it back and went to find his siblings, who would be in attendance.

Albus helped Aberforth and Ariana find their dress clothes for the big day. His sister was home from her extended stay at St. Mungo’s, which had helped her contain and manage her outbursts. The healers had recently developed a treatment for Obscurials and Ariana could now go outside her house and lead a relatively normal life. However, she still visited the hospital to continue her treatment.

“I can’t believe you’re pretend-marrying Grindelwald,” Aberforth grumbled as he attempted to comb his unkempt hair.

Albus sighed as he straightened Ariana’s blue lacy dress. “It’s not pretend. It’s a real ceremony where we’ll say vows and everything. It’s just not a _legal_ ceremony.”

“If it’s not legal, then why do you _need_ a ceremony?” Aberforth questioned. “This was your idea, wasn’t it? You made some long, ridiculous declaration of love and talked him into this.”

Albus shrugged, as that did sound like something he would do. “Actually, Gellert suggested it. The ceremony celebrates the joining of our lives,” Albus explained. “We want to share our special moment with those who care about us. People of the opposite sex get to enjoy such a moment, why shouldn’t we?”

“I can’t wait to see you marry Gellert,” Ariana announced as she twirled around in her blue dress. “He’s really nice and he makes me laugh. I think you make a great couple.”

“Thank you, Ariana,” said Albus, who gave her a hug. “I appreciate your understanding.” He shot Aberforth a withering glance.

“Albus, you know it would be a lot easier on all of us if you married a woman. What would Mother and Father say if they knew?” Aberforth shook his head. “I don’t think they’d approve.”

“I don’t know what they would think,” Albus said honestly. They’d lost their mother earlier that year when Ariana had lost control of her magic. Their father had been rotting in Azkaban for the past seven years. Albus assumed he’d long since lost his mind after constant exposure to the Dementors. “Aberforth, I know this is different, but I couldn’t help who I fell in love with. I chose Gellert and he chose me – it’s that simple. You don’t have to understand, I just want your support, however much of it you can give.”

“None of this is simple, but I suppose I can accept it for your sake,” Aberforth said with great reluctance. “But don’t make me spend any more time with Grindelwald unless absolutely necessary. And I still say he’s an arse.”

Albus chuckled, knowing that Aberforth wasn’t wrong at times. “Deal. All I ask is that you come to dinner tonight at Bathilda’s and attend the ceremony and small reception tomorrow. Can you handle that?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Are you and Gellert having a…” Aberforth winced. “A honeymoon?”

Albus laughed at his brother’s discomfort, as Aberforth knew full well what happened on honeymoons. “We are going to spend our wedding night at Bathilda’s, as I don’t think it’s very responsible for me to take a trip right now. After you return to Hogwarts and Ariana goes to St. Mungo’s for a week to undergo more treatment, we’ll take our real honeymoon then.”

“Huh.” Aberforth nodded approvingly. “I was sure that Grindelwald would manipulate you into taking a trip, leaving us all alone.”

“Gellert understands that my responsibilities come first,” said Albus. “He’s perfectly willing to wait to take our honeymoon.” He didn’t mention that Gellert had indeed tried to manipulate him into taking a honeymoon right after the wedding, but Albus had firmly rejected the idea and told him to stop asking. Gellert had stopped pushing after that, which Albus appreciated.

“Maybe he’s not a total prick after all,” Aberforth muttered. 

Albus knew that was as much of a blessing that he was going to get, but he’d take it.

.~.

When it was time to attend the rehearsal dinner, Albus and his siblings changed out of their wedding finery. In everyday clothes, they headed to Bathilda’s home, who had kindly volunteered to host the happy occasion. 

Albus entered the parlor first to see the back of someone’s head facing away from him on the couch with a faded shade of auburn. He received the shock of his life when he rounded the corner and found his father sitting on the couch. 

Percival Dumbledore’s face was far more pale and wrinkled than Albus had remembered, especially around his eyes. His hair had thinned and its shine had long been lost, but there was no mistaking that this was Albus’ father.

Percival stared at his son in awe. “Albus, look at you - you’re all grown up. I’m here for the wedding – congratulations.”

“Father.” Albus was flooded with stinging guilt, as his father seemed to have survived prison with his faculties intact. “I should’ve come to visit, but by the time I was of age I was certain you’d lost your mind, as most prisoners do. I’m so sorry,” Albus choked out. 

“Don’t be sorry. I never wanted you to visit that dreadful place.” Percival stood up from the couch and Albus fell into his father’s outstretched arms.

Aberforth and Ariana soon wandered in and expressed their shock and delight at their father’s presence. They all hugged, causing tears all around. 

“Aberforth, Ariana – let me look at you. How you’ve grown!” Percival exclaimed.

“Father, we’ve missed you,” said Ariana, tears running down her cheeks as she clutched at her father. 

“I thought we’d never see you again,” Aberforth admitted. “It’s good to see you, Father.”

Percival smiled. "It's so good to see all of my children."

“How are you allowed to be here?” Albus asked after they’d pulled away. 

“Miss Bagshot called in a favor with the jailer. I’ve got two days of freedom before I go back,” Percival explained. “I have a chance that most prisoners don’t – the chance to see my family again.”

“Father, I have some sad news.” Albus was dreading this conversation, having to explain about Kendra’s death. “Mother is-”

“Albus, I already know - I was told months ago about your mother. Someone brought the news to Azkaban. It’s very sad but no one is to blame.” Percival looked right at Ariana. “I’ve grieved for Kendra, and that loss will always smart. However, I’d rather focus on a much happier occasion.” He nodded at Albus. “I’m thrilled I get to attend your nuptials. Where is the blushing bride? I would like to meet her.”

 _Oh no._ “W-well, um, about that...” Albus stuttered. “Bathilda didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Percival made a slight frown.

“Did you get a chance to meet Gellert?” Albus asked. He glanced across the room, where Gellert and Bathilda were standing out of the way, letting the Dumbledore family have their reunion.

“Miss Bagshot’s nephew? Yes, he seems like a well-mannered and charming fellow. Miss Bagshot said you were close friends. Why?” 

Albus swallowed hard. He was not prepared to have this conversation alone. “Gellert, can you come over here, please?” He motioned for Gellert to join them.

Gellert approached and threw his arm around Albus. “Hello, Mr. Dumbledore. I’m glad you’ll get to attend the ceremony tomorrow.”

“I as well.” Percival looked miffed. “Albus, where is your bride?”

Albus took a deep breath. “There is no bride. Gellert and I… erm, that is to say, we’re getting married.”

Percival guffawed long and hard. “Good joke, you two.”

“No, Father, I’m perfectly serious,” Albus insisted, his eyes pleading with his father to take him seriously. “I know it’s not legal, but I wanted to commemorate our pledge of life long commitment. Bathilda has kindly offered to perform the ceremony. It’s a secret marriage out of necessity, although we wish it wasn’t.”

Percival looked at Gellert for clarification.

“What he said,” said Gellert said eloquently.

Percival’s face grew hot. “Albus, you can’t be serious. Wanting to be with a boy, much less _marry_ one is… well, it’s unnatural.”

Gellert frowned, but let Albus take the lead.

“Not for us,” Albus countered. “In fact-” 

Percival cut him off. “But men to unspeakable things to each other. I was kept under lock and key as a high-risk prisoner but the lesser criminals… let’s just say I heard things, terrible things. Most of the prisoners were forced into it. Have you… you know, done that?”

“We haven’t done anything of the sort,” Gellert jumped in. “Yet.” He grinned cheerfully at Percival and gave him a cheeky wink. “Albus insisted on waiting for the wedding night.”

Albus groaned. “Not helping, Gell.” 

“Albus, are you implying that he…” Percival pointed at Gellert, “would… to you?” His face turned a dark shade of puce. “I won’t have it.”

“Well, if it matters that much to you, Albus can do it to me. I’m not picky,” Gellert smirked.

“Gellert, stop.” Albus rubbed his temples. “If you can’t be serious about this, I don’t want you to be part of this conversation.” 

Gellert immediately sobered, seeing this was not the time for jokes. “Mr. Dumbledore, all joking aside, Albus means the world to me. I know it’s non-traditional, but Albus and I are inclined towards men. We can’t change that even if we wanted to. When I first saw Albus, I knew we would have a special connection, one of intense friendship. I fell in love with him, almost from the very start. I didn’t dare think that he’d return my feelings, but when he confessed his love for me, that was the happiest day of my life.” He took Albus’ hand in his and firmly squeezed it. “I love your son, and those feelings are never going to change. I know this might be hard for you to accept but I hope that you’ll still come to the wedding.”

Percival frowned and clenched his hands. “Albus, may I speak with you? Alone?”

Albus nodded at Gellert. “Go help Bathilda with the food. I’ll be alright.” 

Gellert gave Percival a suspicious look before walking off.

Percival pulled Albus aside and they went to the library to talk in private. “Albus, I don’t know what to say. Did you actually expect that I would be alright with this?”

“I hoped you might,” Albus said quietly. 

“I when I first heard the news you were getting married, I had so many dreams,” Percival confessed. “I thought I might have grandchildren. I thought the Dumbledore name would continue on if you had a son. I doubt your brother is never going to settle down so I’d been pinning my hopes on you.”

Albus thought that was extremely unfair. “You might still get a grandchild. Gellert and I might one day decide to adopt…”

“Two men raising a child without a mother?” Percival’s frown deepened. “Albus, you’re talking madness.” 

“Look, I know that this has come as a shock,” Albus said, sounding weary as he tried to let the insult go. “If I were in your shoes, I might have a difficult time accepting this. I didn’t want to be different, Father. I didn’t want to cause any headaches for my family, but the fact is, despite my best efforts, I’m not attracted to women. I’ve known that ever since fourth year. I thought that due to my inclination, I’d never find love. But I have – with Gellert. He’s shown me that I can find joy and love and laughter and romance with him.”

Percival heaved a great sigh and rubbed his temples. “Albus, I might’ve let you down more than you realize. Perhaps this proclivity of yours developed because I wasn’t around to teach you to act like a proper man.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Albus scoffed. “I had several excellent male role models at school, a few of my professors. Your absence has no impact on my sexual orientation. Like it or not, I was born with it. And besides, Aberforth likes girls… I think.” He decided not to share Aberforth’s tendency to spend a lot of his time with his goats, knowing it wouldn’t help the situation. 

“Albus, I have to object,” Percival declared. “As your father, I forbid you to participate in this sham of a ceremony.”

But Albus wasn’t intimidated one bit and simply raised an eyebrow. “Do you have any other objections, besides Gellert being male?”

“Yes, I’ve got plenty. Was this a sudden decision? How long have you know him?” Percival probed.

“Sixth months,” Albus admitted. “We met right after I graduated Hogwarts It was love at first sight.”

“You’re ready to commit for life to this… _boy_ after only knowing him for sixth months? And when you’re only eighteen? Albus, you’re barely of age!”

“You married Mum when you were twenty and she was eighteen,” Albus reminded him. “Some of my Hogwarts friends are already married to their school sweethearts.” 

“And what does Gellert _do_?” Percival asked, sounding accusatory.

“He, ah, does research,” said Albus, not wanting to explain about their quest for the Hallows. 

“Research? For whom?”

Albus shrugged helplessly. “For himself, mostly.”

“What kind of aspirations does he have?” Percival inquired. 

“Ah, he wants to be a politician someday.” Albus supposed it wasn’t a total lie.

“And he doesn’t work at the Ministry?”

“Not at the moment,” said Albus, thinking there was nothing Gellert would hate more.

Percival scowled. “Ah, so he’s unemployed and living off the good graces of his aunt.”

“No, Father. Gellert would never take advantage of Bathilda like that,” Albus insisted. “He has no need to work. He has an inheritance from the Grindelwald estate. He’s been kind enough to help us pay our bills while I stay at home to help take care of Ariana as she adjusts to living her new life. I write articles for _Transfiguration Today_ and the like, which brings in some money. We get by.”

“Are you with Gellert so you’ll have access to his money? Be honest, Albus.” Percival crossed his arms, his gaze full of suspicion. 

“Of course not!” Albus exclaimed, deeply hurt by the accusation. He understood his father’s issue with same-sex relationships, but to insinuate that he was with Gellert to take advantage of him financially went too far. “I’m with Gellert because I love him and he loves me in return. And if you can’t accept that, Father, then you are no longer invited to the wedding.” Albus turned on his heel and left a sputtering Percival standing alone in the library.

Albus stalked out into Bathilda’s garden, fuming at his father’s accusations. It wasn’t long before Gellert appeared to check on him.

“I thought I might find you out here.” He pulled a trembling Albus into his arms. “I take it that it didn’t go well.”

“Not at all,” Albus sighed. “He accused me of being with you for your money. Wait… you don’t think that, right?!”

“Albus, calm yourself,” Gellert soothed. “Of course I don’t think that. If you were, you would’ve put out on the first date.”

Albus snorted in spite of himself. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“I know.” Gellert grinned. “I’m just talented that way.”

“Will you bring Aberforth and Ariana home? I don’t want them to lose out on spending time with their father.”

“Are you going home already?”

Albus nodded. “I need some time to think.”

“Alright, if you’re sure. I’ll bring them home,” Gellert assured him. “I’ll see you at the ceremony, then?”

Albus smiled, but it was a little forced. “I can’t wait.” He kissed Gellert’s cheek before heading in the direction of home.

That night, Albus tossed and turned in bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. He vowed not to let his father’s objection ruin his wedding day but he couldn’t deny that it would still hurt. 

.~.

_The next day_

_Bathilda Bagshot’s residence_

The wedding was to be held in Bathilda’s enormous library. She’d cleared an aisle between the couches and set up some chairs. A wooden podium had been set up at the front of the room. The library had been decorated with garland and crimson flowers, in keeping with the season.

Gellert dressed smartly in his best black dress robes, visibly wearing their silver pendant. He came down the stairs from his room to find Bathilda waiting for him below. “How do I look?” He asked his aunt as he turned around with a flourish.

“Very handsome,” Bathilda assured him. “Albus won’t be able to resist you in that.”

“Good.” Gellert grinned before sobering. “What if his father doesn’t accept us? I’m not sure why you bothered to bring him out of prison if he was only going to upset Albus.”

“I was hoping that Percival would come to his senses and support his son no matter his own misgivings.” Bathilda grimaced. “I see now that I might be wrong. But I thought he should have the opportunity to see your ceremony. If he chooses not to attend, well, that’s his loss.”

“I’m just glad you support us, and you have from the very beginning.” Gellert allowed himself to be pulled into his aunt’s embrace. “Some people wouldn’t. It means a lot to have your blessing.” 

“I’d be a fool to try to get in between you and Albus.” Bathilda gave him a wide smile. “It’s obvious that you’re completely besotted with each other. Besides, Albus has been a wonderful influence on you.”

“Don’t I know it,” said Gellert, shaking his head. “I’m so lucky that he agreed to marry me.” 

“He’s also lucky to have you, Gellert. Don’t forget that.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Gellert’s forehead. “Now, get out there and make me proud.” She gave Gellert a little shove and he walked up to stand next to the podium. 

.~.

_The Dumbledore home_

Albus dressed in his room for the wedding, deciding to leave his hair down. He stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. How he wished his father would be in attendance but he supposed he couldn’t expect Percival to change his views on homosexuality in one day. 

Albus had Aberforth go on ahead with Ariana, as he would arrive a little later. Albus waited about ten minutes, giving Gellert and the others to set up for the ceremony before he arrived. He would be perfectly fine walking down the aisle by himself. After all, he had looked after himself for most of his life, with his father gone and his mother spending most of her time taking care of his siblings. Albus supposed it was fitting. 

Just when he was about to leave, Albus heard the door to his mother’s bedroom open. 

Percival came out, dressed in his best. “Albus, I wanted to apologize for all I said to you last night. I might have my own misgivings about the union, but I’ll admit I’ve never seen you light up like you do when Gellert is beside you. Who am I to stand in the way of your happiness?”

“Thank you, Father.” Albus teared up a bit as Percival hugged him tightly. “It means so much to me to have your support. But what changed your mind?”

Percival pursed his lips. “I had an interesting dream last night. Your mother came to me and gave me a nasty talking to. Kendra said that if I didn’t support your marriage to Gellert, she’d come back from the other side and haunt me. She also said that that the way you look at Gellert is the same way that I used to look at her. I never really thought of it like that.”

Albus smiled, hoping it really had been his mother coming to Percival in a dream as opposed to a figment of his father’s imagination.

“This will take me a while to accept, you being attracted to boys and more or less marrying one,” Percival admitted. “But I’m not going to miss this opportunity to walk you down the aisle.”

“I’m glad. How do I look?” Albus anxiously asked. 

“You look very handsome,” Percival assured him. “But then, you look a lot like I did at that age, so of course you’d look handsome.” Percival’s blue eyes twinkled with mischief. 

Albus knew that if his father was making jokes, they were going to be just fine.

“Albus, I know I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but if you two were caught, the consequences would be severe,” Percival reminded him as he straightened Albus’ robes. 

“Gellert and I have and will continue to take every precaution,” Albus assured him. “We’re careful. I’d never want to put him in any danger. I just wish you had more time to get to know Gellert.”

“He’s got balls, alright,” Percival declared. “He doesn’t seem to care what others think about him.”

Albus chuckled. “No, he doesn’t and I admire that. I, on the other hand, care too much.”

“How did you two meet?” Percival inquired.

Albus grinned. “It’s a great story. I’ll let you ask him about it during the reception. Shall we? The wedding’s about to start.” 

“We can’t have you being late for your own wedding.” Percival escorted his son to Bathilda’s home, not sure what to expect from the ceremony but willing to face his discomfort in order to support Albus. 

.~.

When the front door opened, Bathilda charmed a music box to play a wedding march. 

Elphias Doge, Albus’ best friend from school, was standing next to the podium as his best man. Albus had sent him a letter ahead of time, explaining about Gellert and the secret ceremony. Elphias had been nothing but supportive, saying he’d guessed Albus’ true inclination when they’d been at school.

In her best blue dress, Ariana stood next to Gellert as his maid of honor. Gellert had asked her a week ago. Ariana had been thrilled and eagerly accepted. Gellert was more than happy to include his future sister-in-law, who had come so far in managing her condition. 

Aberforth sat in the audience, his arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face. He was there to support Albus, _not_ Grindelwald, who he barely tolerated – but at least there would be cake at the end. 

Bathilda stood behind the podium, ready to officiate the ceremony. She had her notes of sentiments she wanted to say sitting on the podium. All they needed to begin was Albus. 

When the door opened and Percival appeared at Albus’ side, everyone in attendance gasped.

Albus beamed as he joined arms with his father. Percival slowly escorted his eldest son down the aisle and came to a stop in front of the podium. He nodded at Gellert before taking Albus’ hand and placing it in Gellert’s. 

Percival took a seat next to Aberforth and looked expectantly at Bathilda. 

Miss Bagshot shook herself and began to speak. “We are gathered her today to join in matrimony Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald. And so it is that Albus and Gellert present themselves to be married today…surrounded by the people they love the most. Thank you to Percival Dumbledore for supporting these boys in their union.” Bathilda smiled, for Percival must’ve had a change of mind – and of heart. 

“We come now to the words Albus and Gellert want to hear the most today…the words that take them from being engaged to being married.”

Gellert fingered their engagement pendant that he was wearing around his neck. He winked at Albus, who blushed, as they’d rather suddenly made their binding blood troth only three weeks after meeting each other.

“A marriage is a voluntary and solemn commitment,” Bathilda continued. “It is entered into with the hope that it will last for a lifetime. Before you say your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your intent to be married today.” 

Bathilda turned to the boy she’d come to love just as much as her nephew. “Albus, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Gellert in marriage? If so, answer “I do.”

“I do,” Albus said, loud and clear.

“And, Gellert, do you?”

“I do.” Gellert promised. 

Bathilda smiled at the two boys, who only had eyes for each other. “The rings, please.”

Elphias pulled the rings from his pocket and handed them to Bathilda. 

Gellert took Albus’ ring and placed it on his left ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.” 

Albus started to blubber and fell into an amused Gellert’s arms. It took him a minute before he could repeat the words and give Gellert his ring. 

“Lovely. May the rings you’ve exchanged today remind you that you are surrounded by an all-encompassing love. I now pronounce you to be married,” Bathilda announced, wiping her eyes. “You may kiss the groom.”

Percival reddened as he watched the boys happily kissed but he didn’t look away. After they straightened up, Albus looked over at his father, who gave him a nod. Albus _glowed_.

.~.

Tightly holding hands, Albus and Gellert recessed down the aisle and into the kitchen.

“I can’t believe your father came,” said Gellert as he pulled Albus aside.

“I know, I could scarcely believe it either,” Albus admitted. “But he told me this morning that he wanted to support me and the person I love.”

“Huh. I guess I misjudged him,” said Gellert. “I’ve never been so glad to be wrong.” They didn’t have any more time to talk amongst themselves as the others entered the kitchen for the reception. Bathilda had champagne on hand. She also made all kinds of teas and scrumptious desserts, including a large white wedding cake with crimson icing that read _AD + GG_ in beautiful script along with a heart with their last two initials intertwined. Albus eagerly eyed the cake as Bathilda began to cut it into pieces. 

Gellert immediately noticed. “Albus, darling, don’t overdo it on the desserts,” Gellert warned. “Or you’ll have an upset stomach tonight and we don’t want that.”

“We really don’t.” Albus blushed as Gellert whispered something in his ear. He gently swatted Gellert’s head. “Naughty. Not here.”

Percival nervously cleared his throat as he approached the newly married couple, holding a glass of champagne. He downed it in one gulp. “Gellert, I believe I owe you an apology as well. This all came as a shock to me. I’m afraid from my time in prison, I don’t have a very positive view of two men…” He helplessly gestured with his hands. “I just don’t want Albus to be hurt, in more ways than one.” He gave Gellert the stare down.

Gellert uncharacteristically blushed, but he stood his ground. “I promise you, sir, that I would never want to hurt Albus, in any way that you’re referring to. I assure you, whatever you’ve heard in prison, that’s not how it has to be. I’m always cognizant of Albus’ needs and he is of mine.”

“In bed,” Percival clarified.

“Father!” Albus exclaimed, turning tomato red.

“Yes, in bed,” Gellert confirmed. 

“Sorry.” Percival blushed. “I just want to make sure my son is taken care of.”

Gellert smirked. “Oh don’t worry, he will be.”

Albus inwardly groaned at the innuendo and used redirection, a method he’d used on students in dueling club that were misbehaving. “Gellert, why don’t you tell Father the story of how we met?”

Gellert beamed and pulled Percival aside. “Well, it all started when we were walking down the road towards each other and Albus was so struck dumb by my beauty that he fell flat on his face…”

Elphias came to stand next to Albus and patted his shoulder. “Congratulations. I’m really honored that you invited me to come.”

“Thank you for understanding about my love for Gellert,” Albus smiled with relief at his friend, watching as Aberforth snuck a glass of champagne and Ariana ate a large piece of cake. “I thought you would, but one never really knows until they ask.”

“Of course,” said Elphias. “If he makes you happy, then that’s all I need to know.”

“He does. I can’t explain it, in some ways we are so different.” Albus chuckled. “But Gellert and I agree on the important things. I guess you could say we balance each other out.”

“I wish you both every happiness.” Elphias nudged Albus as Percival laughed at something Gellert said. “Looks like they’re getting along.”

“Thank goodness.” Albus’ happy expression melted away. “I wish my father didn’t have to go back to prison. I wish we all could spend more time with him.”

“I don’t blame you,” said Elphias. “But at least this time he’s got a new happy memory to take with him, and that’s something the Dementors can never take away.”

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely holiday. Just FYI, I finished my Closer Than Brothers series so be sure to check that out. <3


End file.
